


Fool

by BookGirlFan



Category: The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: For Selis' prompt:Although sometimes he just wants to put a sock in his mouth to shut him up, the fool is an important person in the life of BA, and will not allow anyone to lay hands on him.
Relationships: B. A. Baracus & H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock
Kudos: 2





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selis/gifts).



“Shut up, fool!” The man spat. 

BA growled, clocking the man over the head. The man, not expecting it, staggered under the blow, stumbling into the man beside him. The rest of the A-Team took advantage of the unexpected opportunity, immediately turning on the men and beginning to fight. In such close quarters, the men’s guns were more of a hindrance than a help, and soon the A-Team had the advantage. 

Hannibal, now with one of the guns in his hands as he pointed at their subdued former captors, grinned at BA. “Nice work, BA.” 

Murdock, also with a gun in hands, nudged his shoulder into BA’s side. “I knew you liked me, big guy!” 

BA scowled at him. “I still don’t like you. But no one calls you fool but me!”


End file.
